The EPIC!
by YOUCANTHANDLEOURNAMES
Summary: It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Full Summary Inside.
1. Coming Home

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>Lily Evans smiled when she smelt the first scent of Summer. "I can't believe it, Marleen. Our last year"<p>

"I know." Marleen sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much, Lily!"

Lily embraced her best friend. "It's only three months." Lily reminded, but she too was sad about leaving. Hogwarts was her home!

Marleen sniffed, "Be good, okay?"

Lily smirked, "When am I not?"

"I'm serious, Lily. I need you next year." Marleen warned. Then with one more hug, she picked up her luggage and left Lily at the Platform. Even though Marleen was upset about the distance between them, she knew she was looking forward to her summer vacation: Marleen was going to France!

She on the other hand, would be stuck at home with Petunia and "the Whale", the nickname Lily had given her sisters boyfriend.

Lily sat down on one of the platform benches and waited to see the familiar faces of her parents and Petunia. Instead, she got an unexpected water balloon to the face. She heard familiar snickers. "Potter, you have ten seconds to run away as fast as you can. One, two, ten!"

"Oh sh-" He didn't even have time to finish the word before Lily had tackled him to the ground and kneed him in the groin. Lily stood, brushed off her clothes and sat back down on the bench.  
>Potter, who was still in an uncomfortable heap on the ground, was earning many stares from the muggles who were at the train station. But he didn't seem to care."Are you going to help me up?"<p>

Lily ignored, of course, and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Hello?"James waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Bloody hell, have you gone blind?"

"No!" Lily snapped. "Shut you trap." And continued, or tried, to ignore James.

"Well, I don't plan on staying here all day so you might as well help me u-"

"Mom!" Lily cried, relieved. She picked up her bags and ran to her family, leaving James in a clump on the floor.

"Right then." He muttered to himself. "This has been fun. Nice talking to you."

And muggles continued to gawk at the strange boy on the ground who was now talking to himself.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Head Girlship

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was bored and lonely. Since she came from a family of muggles, who happened to constantly invite over company, Lily could almost never do magic in the comfort of her own home.<p>

Even when there was no presence of other muggles in her home, Lily usually had her sister and the Whal- I mean Vernon for company. Now happened to be one of those times.

"Hey! Freak! Come downstairs, Vernon's here! When mum and dad get home, were going out for dinner, so get ready...freak", my sisters shrill voice sounded from the dining room.

"I'll be right down! Just...give me a few seconds...", I quickly reply, while I sent Marleen's owl, Joey, out my window. Marleen had sent her first letter this summer, and Lily was extremely jealous, which she told Marleen in her reply.

I run downstairs, where Petunia is impatiently waiting for me. "Well," Petunia starts, "you took your time. Freak."

I decided to ignore her. I've been doing that a lot these days. I turn instead towards Dursley, and mentally cringe. He wasn't much of a looker.

I didn't want to have to look at his face all that long, so settled for staring just above his head. "Nice to see you again Vernon," I lie easily, smiling lightly.

He grunts in response.

"Sorry I took so long," I continue, talking to both of them. "I was finishing up a letter for my friend whose spending vacation in France."

Petunia looks at me funny. "...You don't have a letter with you to send." "I know. I already sent it You know, through owl post."

I smiled in satisfaction at both their looks of horror.

"Lily! What have I said about taking about your...freakishness in front of company! Why are you always such a freak?" I look at her likes she's stupid, but at that moment, Mum comes through the door with the mail in her hand.

"Oh hello Lily, Petunia. Vernon." My mum nods to all of us and looks at me.

"Lily, a letter just got here from your school." I smile at her and say "Thanks mum." I rip open the envelope, and along with my supplies list came a shiny badge and Head letter. _I got a Head letter. _With that realization, I drop the rest of my letter and grab the Head letter and badge.

_Dear Miss Evans,_  
><em>We are proud to inform you that you have been appointed Head Girl this year...<em>

At that point, I shriek and hug my mum tightly. "Mum, I'm Head Girl! OMG. I can't believe it. This is so exciting!"

Laughing, my mum hugs me back and says, "I'm so proud of you honey."

Through my excitedness, i can vaguely hear Petunia muttering "Freak, freak, freak, freak..." under her breathe to Dursley. But she wouldn't ruin this moment for me. Nothing could ruin this moment for me.

Racking my brains, I try to figure out who could have been made Head Boy. I think hard, and can't come to a conclusion. Than of course, I remember Remus, who although hung out all the time with the other Marauders, still studied hard and was top of the year with her. _Of course, _Lily thinks before they left for dinner, _it's Remus._

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	3. The Head Boy

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, an owl hooted outside my window and woke me. It wasn't my owl, Helena, who I had a sent a letter to Marie with, but instead a pure white snowy owl. She was beautiful. I detached the letter attached to her leg and sent her back out the window. i watched as the bird flew away from me.<p>

I looked down at the letter, and automatically recognized the scrawled, messy, handwriting that had written me so many love ballads and cocky poems. Potter's handwriting. Mortified, I open the letter, and out of the letter appeared a bouquet of lilies. Original.

I looked at the card attached, and scowled immediately. All it read was:

"To my Lilyflower, will you always remember me and think me as wonderful as I think you. i cannot wait to see you on the Hogwarts Express. Love, James."

Letting out a small squeal of annoyance, I run downstairs and throw the lilies into the trash. My mum, startled, looks up from making breakfast.

"Why, you're up early!" my mum says. "You must be very excited to be heading back to school."

That's when I remember that I'm going back to Hogwarts today. I feel the excitement bubbling up inside me. Nothing was going to ruin my last year. Not even Potter. Or Snape.

"What did you just throw out again?" my mum continues.

"Nothing mum"

"Well, now I'm interested. Tell me Lily."

My mum's such a horrible gossip. "Fine, it was from Potter. Happy?"

"Potter? Who's Potter?"

I sigh. "You know. _Potter. _As in James Potter."

A smile erupted onto my mum's face. "You mean that really nice, smart boy who's a jock, and has been smitten with you for ages?" I decide not to mention that there are no wizard "jocks", because the only sport we play is Quidditch, but think better of it.

I really hate James for sending that letter to my mum now. Because now, not only does she know him, but totally loves him and think he's perfect for me.

I really hate my mum sometimes too- she acts more like a teenage girl than I do. It's sometimes- all the time- rather nerve racking. "Yes mum. THAT James Potter. What other Potters do I know?" My mum shrugs in response.  
>"Wait a second...WHAT was from Mr Potter?"<p>

I sigh. I had hoped she forgot about that. "He sent me a bouquet of lilies. He's ALWAYS doing things like this to get my attention. I hate him so much. He's always wasting my time. He's such a git! Flouncing around like he's better than all us "common folk", staring at me during free block and always buying me things…mum, why are you staring at me like that?"

My mum sighs wistfully. "Oh honey, you'll understand when you're older…"

Needing to pack the rest of my stuff away, I start to walk back up the stairs. I bump into Petunia and Dursley at the top of the stairs. They both glare at me and the Whale shoves me out of the way. HOW could Petunia be engaged to him? And HOW could she feel that an engagement ring in a wine glass during dinner with the family was romantic. It was unoriginal, that's what it was. Then again…they were kind of perfect for each other, in a weird sort of way…

I make it back up to my room, where almost everything was packed. I just had a couple clothes remaining left out on my bed. I proudly take my Head letter out of my carry on, and decide to reread through the whole thing, one last time.

Just as I get to the bottom of the letter, I notice a small note at the bottom of the letter that I had overlooked before:

_P.S. We are informing both Head students ahead of time who they will be working with. The Head Boy is James Potter. Please meet with him before the Prefect meeting on the train and go over all the materials that you will need to look over. Good luck on your duties as a Head student._

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	4. BF

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>I stare at the paper in shock. <em>James Potter<em>? As in the James Potter? Oh bloody hell.

I stare at the paper for a good 5 minutes, until my mum calls "Lily, we have to leave for you to catch the train!"

Hurriedly, I pack away the remaining things on my bed and desk. I make sure all my textbooks are packed away. I pick up my suitcase and carry on, and made sure my owl, Helena, was still under my arm in her cage. I magic my suitcase downstairs, just to freak my sister out. I love being 17.

My dad places my bags into the trunk. My mum got into the front seat and I slide into the back seat. Mum tells me that Petunia couldn't come to send me off because she was busy all day. But I knew she wasn't.

We make it to King's Cross Station, and my dad takes out all of my luggage, and hands it to me. My mum and dad both kiss and hug me before I crossed the barrier. They stopped doing that after 3rd year, I could understand, running into a solid wall was pretty weird. I wave goodbye to my parents right before I break into a run toward the barrier.

The second I make it onto the other side, I look around for my best friends, Marie and Marleen. I couldn't spot Marie anywhere, but instantly spot Marleen. She's hard to miss.

I wave to her once she turns to me, and instantly she runs toward me. Her dark, chestnut brown hair flows behind her as she runs toward me. It's styled perfectly and the light was making it shine. Her hair smelled like strawberries and a hint of musk (which was a very strange combination - but Marleen could pull it off), which overwhelmed my sense of smell when she flung her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

When we pulled away, Marleen's brown eyes were shining and more noticeable than usual - I could see a light layer of eyeliner on. Marleen didn't usually wear makeup (just special occasions) because she was naturally beautiful. Her full, light rose colored lips were pulled into a very mischievous smile that you could always find adorning her mouth, as the same with, of course, Sirius Black's.

Her body was covered by a very revealing tank top, and some short shorts. Said Sirius Black was always caught eyeing her, which was understandable, because Marleen was the hottest girl in Hogwarts. She wasn't all that athletic, but had a naturally fast metabolism and was just, well just very skinny with big breasts.

Lily noticed Sirius staring at Marleen from the other side of the station. Within 5 minutes, they will have come together to flirt, dragging their respective friends with them, and I really didn't want to talk to Potter right now - or ever.

Marleen and Sirius' staring contest paused when our other best friend, Marie, runs to us. She was a petite, blond girl, and seeing her right next to Marleen always made me laugh, since they were like complete opposites. Marie's light blue eyes radiated kindness, and she was always nice to everyone. No one could legitimately say one bad thing about her. Pretty much the entire school knows she has a huge crush on Remus Lupin, and everyone knows he likes her back. It's only a matter of time till they get together.

Marie smiles largely at the both of us. "It took me forever to find you guys." She gushed out quickly still slightly panting. "But then I spotted your hair, Lily, and I rushed right over."

I blush. My dark, fiery red hair was of course, my most noticeable feature. My best friends love it, and said how green with envy they become when they compare our hair, which was, of course, a pun on my piercing green eyes. I didn't understand why they loved the red hair so much – it was untamable in the mornings, and usually a thick, curly mess, unless I took the time to straighten it. Sometime, I would get lucky and have nice, wavy hair when I woke up, but that hardly ever happens. What I love most about myself is my eyes – my fiery green eyes. They're one thing that I feel most confident about myself that looks pretty. I wasn't short – but I wasn't tall either. My body shape was perfectly – fierily – average…of course, I also have scarlet red hair and bright green eyes.

I'm also known for my fiery temper. Usually, I can tone it done, but when an egoistic, Quidditch loving git is concerned, it usually get a little overboard – okay a lot overboard.

I blush dark red when Marie and Marleen start laughing at me, and I mumble a feeble "Shut up" towards them.

Over Marie and Marleen's conversation ("How was your summer?" "Paris was _amazing!_ How was Spain?" "Absolutely _fantastic!_"...), I turn and see my boyfriend of 1 year, Jonathon Michael, walking closer to me. I blush again, and wave at him. He smiles cheerily and waves back.

We slowly walk towards each other, and meet somewhere in the middle, about 12 feet way from my friends. We smile shyly at each other.

"Hey", I say softly to him.

"Hey", he whispers back.

We're just looking at each other for a couple seconds, and Jonathon opens his mouth to say something when James Potter - _James Potter -_ the absolute last person I want to see right now, comes out of nowhere and says loudly:

"Omigosh Lily how was your summer? I know mine was great. But I never forgot about you. You never replied to any of my letters. You _did _get my letters right?..."

_Damn you Potter_

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry about the long wait for this one. But it's super long, so I hope that made up for it :) That's because I had like a month to write it... :P<p>

Tell me what you guys thought of your first glance at Lily's boyfriend ;) he's gonna be described in the next chapter. Hehe, hope you guys liked his name...stole it right out of the suggestions in _In a Nutshell_ :P LOL he was 2 first names :)

Also next chapter: The Marauders! Yayy. James (hott), Sirius (double hott), Remus (yummy), and Peter (eewww the rat) haha just had to add that... ;P

PS: the title, _BF_, can of course be taken two ways: Best Friends or Boyfriend. I really don't care which way you take it, cause I meant for it to be vague :D

R&R


	5. The Marauders

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>I glared fierily at Potter, who was still chatting into the now awkward silence Jonathon and I shared. In the back of my mind, I could still hear James talking ("I really like lilies. Don't you Lily? Red is a pretty color. It really suits you Lily. It brings out the green in your eyes…")<p>

I smile apologetically at Jonathon, who was starting to look quite annoyed. I distantly hear him make an excuse to go 'talk to his friends'. Potter nods merrily at him as he walked away.

When Jonathon leaves, I now full on glare at Potter. He doesn't visibly flinch, but I can tell he's distraught. Suddenly, his voice turns serious.

"What do you see in Michael, anyways?" I silently fume. What right did Potter have to question my choice of boyfriend?

"Yeah, because Hogwarts is home to _so many _eligible _gentleman_. If you were me, who would you date? Huh?"

Smirking broadly, Potter automatically answers "I believe there is this fine fellow names James Potter who would be more then willi-"

"Ugh!" I scream in frustration at Potter. "Is that all you ever talk about? Yourself?"

A new voice answers for him. "That's not true. Jamsie-poo here talks about you quite often – you would almost think he's obsessed."

Potter blushes slightly, his cheeks turning a rosy pink color. "Shit it, Puppipaw. Just stop talking." Of course, Potter's abuser was none other than Sirius Black.

"Black" I say coldly. "Can you and Potter please remove yourselves from my presence?" Potter gasps in mock horror.

"But Lilyflower! I love you! I love you thiisss mu-"

My savior came in the form of soft-spoken Remus Lupin, the only Marauder that I got along with. I smile thankfully at him, and he sends a pained expression back.

I laugh at his expression. Remus manages to drag both Potter and Black away with him. I heard something about a cloak, some snakes, and food. I shrugged my shoulders. No one ever knows what the Marauders' get up to.

The Marauders. A group of the 3 most sought after guys in Hogwarts (and Peter). Girls fawn over Potter and his beautiful "Quidditch toned body", meaning they thought he was very hot. Sirius Black was the school's womanizer, who has dated over ¾ of the girls in our year. Remus Lupin was a slightly different case: he was ruggedly handsome and had a dangerous edge to him, because he constantly had new scars that baffled everyone. Of course, Remus didn't put himself on display like Potter and Black, but he got his fair share of girls. Last and very least was Peter Pettigrew, the runt of the Marauders. No one knows how he got accepted with the 3 other boys. Peter had a small, squeaky look about him, and didn't have any of the looks the 3 other boys had. He had absolutely no luck in the ladies department, but when he was lucky he could pick up Black's "scraps". (A/N: We just hate Peter soo much. He's such a rat)

I met up with Marie and Marleen, and together we entered the train and found a compartment. We tried to find an empty compartment near the front of the train, but there were none. Instead, we moved to the back of the train, where there was one empty compartment left. Unfortunately, the compartment was right across from _Potter's_ compartment. The second Potter saw me, he smiled widely at me and waved me over.

_Oh god, this was going to be one loong train ride..._

* * *

><p>We are really sorry for the long ass wait. We're just really lazy, and we have addiction problems. With chocolate. Please be understanding.<p>

R&R

less than 3


	6. The Prefect Meeting

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>The girls and I quickly filed into the open compartment-or, at least, I quickly filed into the compartment. Marie had stopped and waved at Remus, who started blushing and waving back. Isn't that adorable? Marleen had sent a seductive smile Black's way, who then proceeded to give Marleen an overly obvious wink in return. Isn't that just...sickening? Who <em>knows<em> what those two do in their private time.

I slowly edged out of our compartment when I realized that neither of them were going to bother coming in-they were both completely immersed in conversation with Sirius and Remus. Potter just kept smiling at me, motioning for me to come in. I scowled in response, but nevertheless took the seat next to him.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Well, I was wondering... Since we...You know..."

"Since we what?" I demanded, getting aggravated. "Come on, Potter! I haven't got all day!"

"Well, I..."

"Ugh!" I whined. "WHY DON'T YOU QUIT BLOODY STAMMERING AND SPEAK!"

"I was wondering, If you would like to... read over what I prepared for the...uhh...prefect meeting. You know...help me talk about...all the responsibilities and rules and stuff?"

"Oh." I muttered stupidly I could feel my cheeks turning a brighter red than my hair. "I was going to help you anyways..."

"Great!" James smiled, showing off his bright white teeth.

I checked the time and realized that we really should have left for the Prefect meeting already. I grabbed Potter by his shirt sleeve and pulled him out of the compartment, telling everyone there that we had to leave.

Slightly flustered, Potter straightened out his shirt and caught up with me. We arrived at the Prefect carriage slightly before everyone else. I suddenly remember that Remus is a Prefect too, and that we should have brought him along. Oh well.

We quickly prepare everything for the upcoming meeting, and Potter reviewed some of his notes with me. He had really went all out and prepared for this.

When the Prefects arrived, the meeting went by without a hitch. Potter and I stood up in front of all the Prefects and managed to get through everything without any difficulties.

We went over all the rules and responsibilities that came with being a Prefect, and managed to finish the meeting in good time.

When we were all leaving the meeting, I couldn't help but think that, _maybe he has changed..._

After the meeting, I went to find Marleen and Marie. Unfortunately, Marleen had ditched me to... attend to Black's needs and Marie had already gone off with Remus to who knows where. So I sat awkwardly with Potter and Pettigrew.

"So..." Pettigrew started, scratching his greasy hair. "How was your Summer, Prongs?"

James shot him a look, his eyes flickering to to me quickly. "Um, fine. Spent it with the 'rents. What about you, Lily?" He asked.

Taken back by his sudden politeness, I started to answer. "Well-"

Loud laughter came from the halls of the train. "What's that all about?"

James shrugged. "Let's go see."

We all rushed out of the compartment, only to see Sirius stuck to the ceiling... missing his pants. Not to mention his face was and unnatural shade of purple.

"Marleen..."

"What?" She spoke threw her giggles. "Oh, come on. He's not in any pain. He's just embarrassed!"

I shook my head and laughed. "What spell is that anyways?"

"A magician never reveals her tricks." She smirked, then with the flick of her wand she sent Sirius crashing to the floor.

"Ow!" He hissed, automatically raising his hand to his head. "Damn it, Marleen. I'll get you for that one!" His face had returned to its true shade. He walked over to the potted plant, which was now sporting his trousers, snatched his pants and slipped them back on. "Yeah, yeah. Nothing left to see here. Go back into your compartment things..."

Eventually everyone filed out of the hallway and it was just Marleen, Marie, the Marauders, and me.

"Um. I have to use the restroom." Peter excused himself and his horrible stench, then scurried off.

"Wiesel." Marleen gagged, unplugging her nose. "Why do you guys prefer Pettigrew over anyone else?"

James shrugged, "He's not too bad once you get used to him..." He defended, cleaning his glasses on the edge of his shirt.

"He smells of rotten fish." Marie inquired. "And probably hasn't washed his hair since first year."

Everyone chuckled at this, Marie was a shy girl but she had a sense of humor at times.

"Well, best be getting back to our compartment." I stated, "See you all soon." Then I gingerly yanked Marie and Marleen by the sleeves back to our compartment.

About an hour later, the driver announced that we would be arriving within 5 minutes.

"Lily," Marleen whispered, pointing toward the walkway. There standing in all his glory was Jonathon Michael! I blushed lightly, and Marleen roughly pushed me through the door of our compartment.

I fell into Jonathon, knocking him into the door to the compartment on the other side of the hallway. "Oh my god! I am _so_ sorry!"

Jonathon chuckled. "It's no problem Lily."

My cheeks were still a fiery red, and I tried to cover my face with my hair, but Jonathon moved a hand towards my face and brushed the hair out of my face. For a few moments, we just stared into each others eyes.

Someone moved the door we were leaning on and we both almost lost our balance. Suddenly, Potter was standing next to us.

It couldn't be anymore awkward!

Then Peter came back from the bathroom, running into the three of us.

Spoke too soon.

I glanced at Marleen for help. She looked up from talking to Marie and gave me a shrug, accompanied with a "You're on your own" look.

I scowled at her in response and turned back to Jonathon, Potter, and the Wiesel.

Jonathon sent a distasteful look Potter's way. Not being able to take the awkward silence, Jonathon leaned over and gave me a muttered goodbye before leaving to go join back up with his friends.

Thanks Jonathon, for leaving me alone here _again_.

Suddenly, Marie, Marleen, Remus and Black exited their respective compartments. Slightly taken aback that the 3 of us were taking up the entire hallway, they were quick to inform them that we should have left the train about 3 minutes ago. Shocked, the 7 of us rushed out of the train and all gathered together into the last horseless carriage.

Great.

I'm sharing a carriage with the _Marauders._

* * *

><p>Yayy finally, chapter 6! We are sooo sorry that this chapter has had such a long wait, hope you guys enjoy it!<p>

Sorry if you guys were waiting a long time for the update, but we were working on some of our other stories too. Since we have a whole bunch of stories going on right now (4, to be exact), we're going to be updating the one that gets the best response first, so keep reviewing/alerting/favoriting! (of course, that doesn't mean lack of reviews will make us stop updating-we aren't gonna demand any reviews for chapters. thats just mean :P)

Please check out our other stories, it would mean a lot :)

also if you could check it out, we have a new story up on our FictionPress account. There's a link to it on our profile, but here's a link to it:  
>fictionpress . coms/2934474/1/Blood_Staind_Rose  
>(without the spaces) itd mean a lot if you guys could go check it out :D<p>

R&R

less than 3


	7. The Carriage Ride

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>The carriage ride was uncomfortable, to say the least. The school carriages were not <em>meant <em>to carry seven people, yet we were all jammed into one anyways. Poor Peter was squished against the carriage window, due to the fact there was enough room for another person in between Remus and Marie. Marleen and Sirius seemed to be getting real cozy- to 'save space', Marleen was practically on Black's lap. I sat in between them and Potter. There were about a thousand places I would rather be right now, but _no_, I was _here_.

I felt my body press up against James'. Marleen and Sirius may have meant to save space, but their flailing limbs only took up more space. I could only assume that they were sucking each other's face off. Potter wrapped an arm around my waist, attempting to pull me closer. Quickly, I dislodged his arm, but not before butterflies exploded in my stomach. I sent a glare his way that sent the message "Personal Space, Buddy!" I don't think Potter even knew what personal space _was_.

The second the carriage arrived at Hogwarts, Marie burst out the door, her cheeks flushed pink. Potter followed her out, and afterwards a slightly red Remus. I quickly followed him out, in the process missing the foot ledge and plunging forward.

I waited for my body to hit the ground.

Instead, a strong pair of muscular arms caught me around my waist. Wildly blushing from my almost face-splat, I looked up into the face of my savior.

Oh _course_.

I had to be James bloody Potter who saved me.

This situation could not get more awkward.

Pettigrew suddenly attempted to leave the carriage.

Why do I always speak too soon?

Pettigrew was slight gray in the face, and I guessed it was because he spent extensive time alone with Marleen and Sirius. That could cause anyone to become nauseous.

Being that Pettigrew was unaware I was still blocking the carriage entrance, he attempted to exit the carriage. He stumbled out, and then accomplished tripping over my right leg, making him pitch forward. Since Potter was still holding me, and Remus and Marie had already started for the school, no was there to break his fall.

A resounding "splat!" carried throughout the air.

"That was graceful Wormtail." Sirius snorted, exiting the carriage and afterwards giving Marleen a hand down. Potter gave Wormtail a hand up. An endless awkward silence passed over the five of us.

"So... I suppose we should head up to the castle." I spoke into the silence. The last of the students were almost at the main entrance. "We wouldn't want to be late for our last welcoming feast."

Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Marie nodded towered me, and we all broke into a run towards the main entrance.

We were the last to enter the Great Hall. The moment the doors slammed open every eye was on us. I blushed a deep red due to the attention, and turned my head towards the ground. The five of us rushed to the Gryffindor table and took a seat to wait for the Sorting.

_Well. At least we made it before the first years..._

"Prongs!" Remus muttered at Potter. "You guys missed the Sorting!"

Oh _bloody hell._

* * *

><p>chapter 7! its kinda short, but we wanted to get something out before school starts.<p>

sorry about the incredibly slow updates :( they're probably only going to get slower, now that school's starting.  
>but don't lose hope! we WILL continue this story. thanks to everyone who's still reading :)<p>

there will probably be another update sometime next week, to make up for the slow updates. it's already half written, and then we'll type and edit it and then post it for you guys! :)

shout-out to **PLKBerry**. haha, five reviews in one day. THANKS :D

thank you to everyone who alerted/favorited/reviewed :D

please check out our other stories, it would mean a lot! :)

R&R

less than 3


	8. Welcome Home

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>All I could think was "how did we manage to arrive <em>after<em> the first years?" Also, the Sorting lasted a good fifteen to twenty-five minutes. I turned toward Remus with shock written across my face.

Remus smiled widely. "I was kidding."

Right then, the Great Hall's doors opened, and Professor McGonagall led the first years in. I let out a sigh of relief, and turned a half-hearted glare Remus' way. I settled myself in to wait out the Sorting. It was only then that I realized the seating arrangements.I was sitting next to Marie and _Potter_, while across from me sat Marleen, in between Black and Remus. Silently, I scowled at the seating arrangements.

I clapped politely after every first year was sorted, glaring lightly at Potter and Black, who were catcalling for every new Gryffindor and booing at every new Slytherin. Marleen giggled lightly at their antics, and Marie gave a small smile while I ignored them and continued to clap for the last first year who was sorted.

Everyone in the hall quieted when Dumbledore stepped up to the podium, about to give his start-of-term speech. Being that it was the same every year, I put on an attentive face and allowed my mind to wander. Every once and awhile though, i would hear tidbits of what Dumbledore was saying.

"I would like to tell the first years that the Forbidden Forest is, indeed, forbidden. You are not allowed to enter without staff permission. I would also like to remind the older students that the same rules still apply to them."

I saw Dumbledore send his twinkling eyes in the direction of Potter, Black, and Remus. Of _course _they go into the forest.

Potter shrugged indifferently, a slow smirk taking over his mouth. Black whispered something to him and he chuckled. Remus sent the two a look, and they shut up. That boy has _power_.

"And now I would like to introduce our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Prewett."

Everyone clapped quietly and then the noise dived down, that being the end of Dumbledore's speech.

"Who's that?" I asked and Marie quietly, indicating the new professor.

"That's Anthony Prewett." James said from my other side. I looked over at him questioningly.

He shrugged. "His daughter, Molly, used to baby-sit me when I was a lot younger. I remember this one time she brought her brothers along..."

"Say," Marie cut in. "Doesn't she have a younger brother?"

Marleen nodded. "The bloke was in my charms class last year. Name is... Willliam? Yeah, something like that..."

"It's Jordan." Mary corrected. "_And _you dated him last year for like, a month."

"They sound the same!" Marlene defended, scratching the back of her head. "Well, kind of..."

I rolled my eyes at their ridiculous quarrel. "Hush up." I commanded, pinching each of them.

"Ow!" Marlene squealed. Mary just winced and sent me a not so menacing glare.

After the feast, Dumbledore sent everyone up to their dorms. Marie, Marleen, and I walked up the staircase with the Marauders whispering about who knows what behind us.

"I can't believe this is the last year we're going to be sharing a dorm together!" I sniffed.

Marleen frowned, "What do you mean, Lil? We're not sharing a room this year!"

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah! Didn't you hear?" Sirius took this opportunity intervene, pushing Marie out of the way so he could stand next to me. "The head boy and girl get to share a room, an entire fucking living space in fact!" He winked at me, for whatever reason.

"What?" I shrieked. "Since when? Why was I _not _informed of this?"

* * *

><p>sorry about the delay on this chapter :( we meant to get it out a week earlier, but then the stress of starting school got to us, hehe<br>but its out now! hope u guys enjoyed this chapter :)

special note! - we have a TUMBLR! which u guys should definitely check out, since it only has to do with the stories we're writing. our tumblr is: ashlynhumanstories . tumblr . com  
>(no spaces) for more info about it, we have a small section bout it on our profile, or check our our first post. check it out soon!<p>

also, it would mean alot to us if u guys could go check out our other stories, particularly Twisted Lifesavers (on FanFiction) and Blood Stain'd Rose (on FictionPress, so there's a link to it on out profile!) pleaseplease_please_ check those out! it'd mean alot!  
>also, our friend <strong>Christine Starr<strong> has helped us with our stories, so go check her out! she has some _awesome_ PJO stories uploaded ;)

R&R

less than 3


	9. The Head Dorms

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>"We're what?"<p>

"Sharing dorms. Haven't you ever heard of Head Dorms?"

"No! I haven't!" I exclaimed. "Are you making this up?" I shout, turning towards Sirius and Marleen. "Because if you are, I swear to god I'll -"

"We're not, Lils." Marleen states. "How do you know nothing about the Head Dorms?"

"I've never heard of them either." Marie comments. "And, my mum never told me about them either, and she was Head Girl when she was at school."

"It's also not in 'Hogwarts, A History.'"

Marleen laughed. "Of course not, Lily! The Head Dorms were added about a decade ago. That would explain why your mum didn't know about them, Marie."

My face twisted into a grimace. "Why would they _make_ Head Dorms in the first place?"

"Over the years, Head Boys and Girls have been receiving more and more responsibilities. They have also had more events to plan and such. Since sometimes the Head students were from different houses, it was hard for them to coordinate so, Head Dorms were made!"

"Bu - but, how come Alice never told me about them last year?"

Marleen shrugged. "She probably assumed you already knew. And, where do you think she spent all her time last year?"

"With Frank." I answered immediately.

Sirius gave out a bark of laughter. "She probably was, except she was probably in the extremely private Head Dorms with her Head Boy boyfriend." Sirius gave an obvious wink.

"Unbelievable." I muttered. I turned to Potter, "Did you know about this?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Sirius?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Jamesy-kins knows all."

James shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, "I-uh..."

"Shut up!" I demanded. "Shut. Your. Face! How could you not tell me?"

James' face looked pained, and then he frowned. "Because you would have killed me for being the one to tell you?"

"Damn right I would have! But that's _nothing_ on what I'll do now that I know you _knew_ and didn't tell me!"

"Oi! Hurry up! You're blocking the stairs!" Someone yelled from behind us.

"I am not done with you!" I warned him before turning swiftly on my heels and joining Marleen and Marie.

Once we were out of hearing distance from the Marauders, I took my fury out by ranting to Marleen and Marie.

"I thought he had changed!" I whisper harshly. "That, maybe, finally, he had matured, even a little! But then he goes and lies to me!"

"He might have thought you knew already." Marie put in hopefully.

"But I didn't, and he didn't have the decency to check!"

Marleen snorted. "Maybe he just didn't want to be the one to tell you. Like he said, you would have _killed him,_ Lils. That would be _bad _for him."

"Well yea -"

"You can't blame the bloke." Marleen continued. "He just wants to be able to have kids in the future."

My stomach flips uncomfortably at the thought of James having kids with someone, but I ignore it.

"Whatever."

Marleen shrugged. "Okay, think what you want." She paused slightly. "I still think you're just in denial."

I stopped walking. "Denial?"

Marleen smiled softly. "It's not just a river in Egypt, sweetheart. And I think you know _exactly _what I'm talking about."

And the bad part was: I did. I knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Ariel here! Yeah, Mulan usually writes these things but she's lazy. Okay, just kidding. She made me do it. -_-<br>So number one on our list of stuff you must check out/do (...there are a lot...)!  
>POTTERMORE!<br>Hell yeah, we've got POTTERMORE accounts! If you want to friend us, here you go!  
>Ariel's account- BladeThorn187 (Slytherin)<br>Mulan's account- QuaffleFang156 (Hufflepuff)  
>Second on our list!<br>TUMBLR!  
>Those of you who aren't aware, yes we have a TUMBLR account! ashlynhumanstories . tumblr . com (no spaces - link on profile) If you'd like you can go check it out. We put story updatesexcerpts/random shit on there, so it's pretty boss.  
>Number three!<br>Go check out our other stories! Currently being updated are: Twisted Lifesavers, Momentos, and well The Epic (duh.)  
>On Hiatus: My Goddess<br>Yes, so if you like this story you'll probably like Momentos and Twisted Lifesavers, My Goddess is a PJO fic based on the famous 'My Immortal' so, its a parody of sorts, but we're no getting into that now...  
>We also have a FictionPress account where we write a story called 'Blood Stain'd Rose'! We'd love it if you go check it out. Our username is WEREDOINGOKAY (Link on profile)<br>Number four!  
>Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We love you all! We like the constuctive criticism and compliments! Both are useful, well to me anyways... I always need something to build my self-esteem on... :P<br>Number five!  
>Some of you may have heard of our good friend <strong>Christine Starr<strong>. She is an amazing author and we order you to go check out her stories or we'll hate you forever! Just kidding, but you should go read her stories! They're awesome!  
>Number six!<br>Expect to next story update to be for Momentos, then Blood Stain'd Rose. We usually have an order for these things. Since we just updated this story it should go like this...  
>-Momentos, Blood Stain'd Rose, Twisted Lifesavers, The Epic<br>&& repeat. but, we're spontaneous. who knows what will happen xD  
>Number seven! (Woo-hoo! Almost done!)<br>Question/review response!  
>For <strong>Animecutie610<strong>: There are two of us writing all our stories! Me(Ariel), and Mulan. Of course these aren't our real names, but we probably aren't going to give those out. If you'd life you can call us Ashlyn Human, which is an epic combination of our real names!  
>Okay, peace! Ariel out!<br>~YCHON  
>R&amp;R<br>less than 3


	10. Discussions

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, sweetheart.<em>

I take a deep breath and close my eyes tight,

..._you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about_.

My first clenched subconsciously underneath the table. What was Marleen playing at? It had barely been any time since she had said that to me, but it felt like a lifetime. Why did I keep thinking about this?

"Lily? You alright?"

James' deep voice brought me out of my thoughts. Oh !#$%^&*. Yeah. Head meeting. Now.

I nod my head to show I heard him, and that I was.

"You sure Lily?"

Then I realized. He hadn't called me 'Lils' or 'Flower' or even 'Evans' or 'Lily-flower'. I didn't realize how much I might...miss that.

"Evans, you anywhere in that pretty little redhead of yours?"

I take it back. James Potter is an arrogant douche and I'd miss nothing about him. Ever. I swear.

"I'm here." I snap impatiently. "Let's finish this quickly."

James pouted jokingly. "You sound like you don't want to spend time with me."

"I don't." I see a flash of hurt pass through his eyes, but it's quickly replaced with his trademark mischievous smile. I pretend I didn't see it in the first place.

"I know you think I'll be a horrible Head Boy." I nod my head in agreement. "But I won't. I'll show you, just you wait."

I felt slightly shocked. Potter taking up responsibility? This must be a joke.

"Anyways," I say loudly, distractedly myself from my own thoughts. "We need to figure out the patrol schedules."

I took out the patrol chart from my bag and Potter slipped it closer to him. Quickly, Potter pointed out which Prefects were on the House Quidditch teams, and crossed out the days that house had late practices. Strangely enough, we managed to quickly pair up all the house prefects according to year, and had also given them a time slot for each day. Before long, all the spots were taken but the midnight patrol for every night.

"Head students traditionally take the midnights patrols - is that okay with you?"

I nod my head in assent.

"Great! We're done with that..." Potter began. "...on to the Point Deduction and Detention system for Prefects!"

"Easy. First time offense deduct five points. Second time offense deduct ten points. Third offense one detention. Fourth offense one week of detention."

A horrified look overcame Potter's face. "That's so harsh though!"

"... It's been that way for the past seven years."

"Really? I never realized."

_Probably because you completely disregard school rules_.

"Anyways, I think it should change. First time offense is just a warning. Second time offense deduct one point. Third offense deduct five points. Fourth offense one detention."

I swear, my jaw dropped open. "But that's too lenient!"

"No, it's not!" Potter protested. "I think -"

"Potter. It's not going to change, okay? It's been this system for years, and it _works_. You'll just have to deal."

Potter opens his mouth to disagree, but quickly closes it and nods his head in consent. Good. He knows who's in charge here .. oh wait. Both of us are.

The two of us quickly plan out everything else we need to, and together prepare for the second prefect meeting that would be held at Hogwarts.

The second we're done I pack my things and speed out of the library.

"Wait!" Potter yells after me. "We can walk to the Head Dorms together!"

Oh yeah. _The Head Dorms_.

I sigh in exasperation, and stop walking so he can catch up to me.

In silence, the two of us walk back to our new dorms. It was only as we reached the door opening to our dorms that Potter broke the silence.

"I wasn't kidding." I send him a questioning look. "I mean, about not being a horrible Head Boy. I'm going to change - I _have_ changed already this year. I promise I'll take my responsibilities seriously." A determined edge entered his tone. "I will."

When his little speech was finished, he turned to the door, murmured 'Quidditch', and entered the dorm.

… What just happened?

* * *

><p>chapter 10! this chap came out relatively fast, in our standards...which pretty much means it was still a pretty slow update xD<p>

if any of you readers are also reading our story "Twisted Lifesavers", expect an update for that by Halloween...hopefully. We try :)

PLEASE go check out our buddy **Christine Starr**. She has some _awesome_ PJO fanfics. It'd mean a lot!

We'll try to update faster, but no promises. I (Mulan) have A LOT (LOTLOTLOT) of stuff going on right now. But we'll see.

Tumblr: ashlynhumanstories

R&R

less than 3


	11. Goodnight

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>"Quidditch," I mumbled quietly to the entrance door.<p>

When did things get so complicated?

It takes me a moment to register what just happened. When it clicks, I almost lose it.

"Damn it, Potter!" I shout into our empty common room. "I never said our password could be 'Quidditch'!"

All I hear is silence. Stupid little coward.

Quietly, I continue into our shared common room. I dump some of my textbooks onto a table, silently reminding myself to not forget them later.

I contemplated my surroundings. Surprisingly, it strongly reminded me of the Gryffindor common room; it was easy to feel at home.

James finally appeared, silently standing in the arch way leading up to his dorm. Just standing there, wearing his signature smirk that irked me the most. "What?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow at him.

He slowly walked towards me with purpose in his steps. He's strutting. It bothers me.

"You dropped your books on top of mine," he stated with an arrogant tone again. And here I was thinking he had changed, even a little.

I grabbed my books that I had just dropped off, ready to stalk off. But I wasn't about to let him get the last word.

"I didn't know you could read," I sniffed haughtily, turning away from him to walk upstairs.

"Well, you learn something new everyday, don't you?" I turn back to him, ready to retort, but when I do I can't help but notice his 100-watt smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

His smile softens. "Goodnight Lils. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

I continue smiling at him, even though the reminder that I would have to see him every morning was a blow to my slightly good mood.

"Good night, James," I replied softly.

His smile just continued getting larger.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11!:)<p>

We are so sorry! We have not updated anything in FOREVER...sorrysorrysorry!

We know, this chapter is depressingly short, but we rushed it cause we wanted to put something back out there. We hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 12 is on it's way!

Tumblr: ashlynhumanstories -checkcheck this outt

R&R

less than 3


	12. Hasty Conversations

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up extremely early (an hour before I go down for breakfast!) just so I could use our shared bathroom without bumping into Potter. So, you can guess my disappointment (it was disappointment! I swear.) when I saw Potter exiting the bathroom in only a towel, drying his hair with another towel. Disgusting. (That's exactly what I thought! I swear to <em>god<em>!)

"What are you doing up already?" We both asked at the same time.

"You usually aren't up at this time."

"No, I'm not, bu – wait. How would you know that, Potter?"

His face blushed a light pink. "I don't, I just assumed you didn't."

I found that suspicious, but decided to ignore it. "Well, I decided to wake up early today, first day back and all.

What are _you_ doing up?"

"I'm always up this early! I o for a quick run, shower, and then sleep again until breakfast. It's just what I do."

Now that our explanations were out in the open, the silence got proficiently more awkward.

"Well I'll just -"

"I guess now I'll -"

"- step out so you can -"

"- just go and -"

"- take a shower."

We were both blushing profusely. The pink was slowly filling his cheeks once again, and I could feel my cheeks _burning_.

"I'll - I'll just step out now -"

"I - I guess I'll just go on in -"

Potter finally stepped out of the bathroom, and I clutched my things as I skirted around him and though the door.

The second I got into the bathroom, I slammed the door shut and leaned desperately against it.

I could feel my heart racing desperately from my chest.

"Stop it." I wanted to protest. "Don't do that!"

_I shouldn't feel this way. Snap out of it Lily Evans! You have a boyfriend goddamn it!_

I can almost feel my horrified expression. I look into the mirror, and I'm not shocked to see my mouth comically open, my eyes wide with a "deer caught in the headlights" look.

How could I forget? I had a _boyfriend_! A wonderful boyfriend named Jonathon Michael! I can't think about anyone but Jonathon this way! I absolutely shouldn't!

I decide a shower is what I need to clear my mind (isn't that what I came in here to do in the first place?)

For a good ten minutes, I shampoo my hair and wash away thought of Potter and his messy hair,

_His perfectly messy hair_.

I suddenly shut off the shower. Obviously, it wasn't working.

I quickly dry off and put on a simple outfit that I decide to wear under my Hogwarts robes.

I quietly exit the bathroo, and hurry off to our shared common room. I needed some time to myself by the fire before I saw Potter again, and while he slept was certainly as good a time as any.

Imagine - just try! - my surprise when I see Potter sitting rigidly in my favorite armchair by the fire.

Well, I freeze. I honest to god couldn't move. Why?

Because he wasn't wearing his Hogwarts robes. Because he was wearing a very nice, form fitting t shirt. Because that t shirt showed his beautiful (I mean - hideous!) Quidditch toned body. Because he was wearng jeans that were hung low on his waist (muggle style clothing that tons of students here just absolutely _adored_ - the ones who didn't hate muggles, I mean). Because -

Because he looked _good_.

* * *

><p>heyheyhey! it's us again, YCHON!<p>

this is, obv, an update of epic. sorry for it being a little late! it's longer than previous chapters, so hopefully that makes up for it.

chapter 13 will be coming VERY SOON. look out for it!

Tumblr - ashlynhumanstories - there's also a link on our profile!

R&R

less than 3


	13. Another Confrontation

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>The silence that ensued was <em>awful<em>. He still didn't know I was standing there, I couldn't (but I wanted to!) stop staring. This was getting _bad_.

All I could do was think of Jonathon, in his Ravenclaw tie that made him look irresistible; Jonathon, who I could hold an actual conversation with. But thoughts of Jonathon weren't powerful enough to make Potter's appearance disappear.

I hear someone clear their throat, but I'm so consumed by my thoughts that it takes me a few seconds to respond by focusing my gaze.

"Like what you see?"

My gaze snaps back to Potter, who I then realized was staring right at me. I can feel my cheeks burning a hot red, which I just_ knew_ looked horrible with my hair. Damn it.

Yes. "Hell no."

He raises a perfectly arched eyebrow. How the hell is his eyebrow so perfect? Does he tweeze them? Because that would just be weird. "You sure?"

No. "Yes."

He smirked widely. "I don't think you're telling the truth."

I'm not. "I bloody well am!"

His eyes wouldn't stop twinkling. "I think you're lying," he continued as if I had never spoke.

I narrowed my eyes into thin slits. "No, I'm _not_." Yes I am. "I thought you took a nap now, don't you?"

He smirked again. "How would you know that, Evans?"

I was almost shaking with anger. Potter just always knew how to wind me up.

"I don't _stalk_ you, Potter. You told me this morning your routine, unlike someone else."

Potter's face flushed. "Are you implying that I stalk you? Because I don't"

I snorted. "Yeah. Right. I bet Black would say differently."

For a few seconds, Potter was silent. I had a feeling he just had no idea what to respond. Which, honestly, worried me a little.

"Well, this morning I felt like not taking a nap and just sitting by the fire."

It took me a moment to realize we were back on my original conversation, but when I did, I just continued staring at him.

He coughs and nervously shuffled his feet. See this armchair?" He gestures to my favorite armchair by the fire, which he was currently situated in. "It's really comfortable. Does the Gryffindor common room have one like it?"

I stared at him a little longer. I could see him getting fidgety.

"Yeah..." I reply slowly. "That's my favorite armchair. The one I always sat on. The one I was _planning_ on sitting on when I came down here."

James immediately jumped and shifted away from the chair. "I'm sorry, you can - you can sit here now."

I start blushing as well, almost regretting my sharp edged words. "Oh, that's all right. It's fine."

James desperately gestures to the chair. "Oh no, you can sit in it. It's fine, honestly." I move over and sit in the chair. "I was heading down for breakfast soon anyways, so it's no big deal."

I watch him as he grabs his Hogwarts robes from where they were draped on the couch, then grab his Gryffindor tie, quickly tying it. When he reaches the door to our dorms, he glances back at me.

"Would you like to come down to breakfast with me?"

Yes, yes, yes, yes. "No, that's alright."

I swear his face falls, and I almost immediately regret my answer. But I don't take it back.

He smiles at me uncertainly. "Well, I guess I'll see you at breakfast and classes then." He turns back to the dormitory doors and exits.

_I sure hope so_.

...Bloody hell, _would you stop thinking like that, mind_!

* * *

><p>hullo again!<p>

here is chapter 13! took much longer than planned to write it, but we got it out eventually xD

yesyesyes, James is very bipolar in this chap, but oh well. It's part of his charm.

Things are about to get interesting :) Hogsmeade visit is bound to happen soon... =D

please stay tuned!

Tumblr - ashlynhumanstories - there's also a link on our profile!

R&R

less than 3


	14. Luckie

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>Breakfast came and went. I went down a little later than usual though, since Potter had distracted me so much.<p>

After a quick meal of sausages and eggs, I rushed off to my first class of the year, which happened to be NEWT level Arithmancy. Me and one other 7th year, Donna, were the only Gryffindors in the class, which consisted of about 10 people. Almost no one kept it for NEWT level.

We were only reviewing in class, so I had time to space out. 7th year got me thinking – what would I do when I leave Hogwarts?

Before Hogwarts, I had wanted to become a doctor. When I was younger, it had been because it was one of the few professions I knew of, and they always had stickers to give out.

Then I was introduced to the world of magic and mystery – and prejustice, blood supremacy, and worst of all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Now I was considering becoming a Healer because I wanted to help people, especially those who were affected by _Him_. I didn't want to just be a bystander, a potential victim. I wanted to help.

My thoughts were short-lived as my teacher assigned a review sheet for homework. I quickly came back to my sense and took the homework from my teacher's hand.

Everyone packed up their things, streaming out the door for their next class. Donna and I walked together to the Potions classroom way down in the dungeons, before separating to our respective friends once inside the classroom.

I quickly found Marie already seated at a table near the front, and I joined her. She was chatting intensely with Remus, and I could see how nervous she was from how hard her hands were shaking. She's so adorable.

I look around for Marleen before remembering she quit Potions after last year. She didn't feel that a NEWT level Potions credit was required for being a _Witchie_ Cover girl, which was, of course, he desired profession.

Kidding. She wanted to be a Herbologist (which only required and OWL in Potions) when she grew up – of course, this only _after_ she can't be a cover girl anymore, because the readers find her undesirable.

Oh, the things you can find out when your friends have had too much firewhiskey….

I suddenly felt a hard tugging on a lock of my hair. I turned around to snap at the person, until I realized the culprit was none other than James Potter.

"Potter," I start pleasantly. "What do you want?" My voice turns hard.

"Do I need to want something?" Potter smirked. "What if I just want to say "Hi" to my favorite redhead?"

I scowl, but before I have time to retort a loud voice booms throughout the room.

"Settle down, children, settle down! Please take your seats."

Professor Slughorn beamed jollily at Lily, while James and Remus went back to their seats near the back of the classroom.

"Good morning, class!" Slughorn started for the front of his classroom, until he reached his desk. "Welcome back for your first Potions class of the year!"

Marie and I slid down in our seats.

She groaned quietly to me. "It's _Double _Potions today, Lils. I don't think I'll be able to take it."

Normally, I would have disagreed. Potions was one of my favorite classes! But this year, we were with the Slytherins for Potions, so I wholeheartedly agreed.

"I know right," I mumbled to her. She sent me a sympathetic look that I tried to shrug off.

Marie and I tune back into the speech Slughorn was giving. He was gesturing animatedly, trying to get the class to respond, which, of course, didn't happen.

"Well!" He nearly shouted. "I suppose we can just get started then."

He moved far faster than his physic should have allowed, and arrived beside a covered cauldron. He smiled at us coolly.

"Can anyone," he dramatically lifted the lid. "Identify this substance for the rest of us?"

My eyes immediately shifted to the cauldron. Within it, the liquid shone like gold. Little pieces flew across the surface, almost as a fish jumping in a pond.

I knew what it was. How could I not? I was a very powerful potion, and also happened to be one we studied last year.

_Felix Felicis. It was liquid luck._

* * *

><p>HEYYY.<p>

sorry about the horribly late update...we just keep slacking.

we know the title for this chap is lovably awkward xP lol. we just...couldn't come up with anything :P

THANK YOU so much to everyone who has been reviewing/favoriting/alerting...it means a bunch :D

quick question/answer to **Alessandra Moore** (who i guess doesn't actually have an FF...:))  
>sorry bout the tense changes y'all. we were going to have the story in 3rd person, but then..well, we didn't, and we haven't gone back to change the earlier chapters yet. we'll get to it though!<p>

hope you enjoyed this chapter though! if we're lucky, we'll update soon ;) hopefully

Tumblr: ashlynhumanstories

lovee

R&R

less than 3


	15. Upstaged

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>It took me a few moments to get over the fact that Professor Slughorn had<em> Felix Felicis<em> in his classroom; but a few seconds later, my hand instantly rose so he could call on me.

"Felix Felicis, also commonly referred as Liquid Luck. It takes nearly six months to make, and under large dosage can cause harmful side effects such as recklessness and giddiness, and is also extremely toxic in large quantities. If brewed incorrectly, it can be highly dangerous."

I slowly lower my hand, and start staring down at my desk. Professor Slughorn was beaming at Severus, who sat impassively at his desk.

"Very good, Mr Snape. That was a very thorough analysis. Ten points for Slytherin."

Snape smirked slightly, but then diverted his attention. Professor Slughorn glanced at me attentively.

"Miss Evans, your hand was up. Do you have something you would like to add?"

I sulked. "Nothing, sir. Snape went over everything I was going to say."

Slughorn smiled at me. "Well, five points to Gryffindor for your effort."

I smiled at him softly. I had always been one of Slughorn's favorite students, even though I was muggleborn. It bothered me a lot some times, his obvious favoritism, but I couldn't actually complain since he practically _gave_ Gryffindor all the points we needed for last years House Cup.

"So, to start off the year, we will have a small competition." Slughorn's eyes glinted. "A simple test - each of you will brew The Draught of the Living Death. If you recall, we brewed this potion last year - only this time, there will be a prize for the best brewed potion."

He stepped back and gestured grandly towards the cauldron.

"To the winner, I will present them with a small vial of Felix Felicis."

Everyone's breath in the room hitched slightly.

That was one way to get a class' attention.

Slughorn smiled proudly, glad to have everyone so enraptured.

"Well? What are you waiting for? You know the procedure ... go and get started. You have until the end of the period."

Immediately, a rush of students grabbed for their books, wanting to first remember the ingredients needed.

Only Severus and I got up to start towards the ingredients cabinet. It seemed we both still recalled the ingredients needed.

I hastily ignored him, which wasn't very hard, since he wasn't trying hard to contact me, and grabbed wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots and a sloth brain. I made to move away, but Severus stopped me.

I looked at him, trying to hide my surprise. Instead of starting conversation, he simply pressed a sopophorous bean into my hand.

I stared at in in wonder for a moment, before choking out a rough "Thanks".

He nodded at me impassively, and started towards his desk, which I did as well. Everyone else had only just gotten the ingredients, which gave Severus and I a slight head start.

I immediately got straight into the potion making, concentrating completely. It wasn't until I got to the sopophorous bean that I had a bit of trouble.

At this point, my potion was smooth and black. I was trying to juice the bean, but cutting the bean wasn't getting my anywhere. Frustrated, I snuck a look at Severus.

I might dislike and not be friends with him anymore, but he _was_ still my biggest intellectual opponent on Potions.

He was already adding in the juice, and he had managed to get out much more than I had.

Which didn't make sense! I had followed the directions _exactly_. They should have given me the best results!

I checked the clock, and decided to just add what I had, which made my potion turn a lilac color. It wasn't quite the right shade, but I decided I should just get on with it.

I stirred the potion counterclockwise seven times, and then allowing myself a quick peak at Severus again. I managed to see him stir his cauldron once clockwise.

What was he doing? The textbook never said to do that!

Not soon after I finished, Slughorn called time on our potions.

"Now, Miss Carrow, how is it you have only gotten halfway through your potion? And, the surface does not have the needed smoothness. Perhaps you didn't add in the valerian roots fast enough?"

"Good attempt, Mr Pettigrew! The lilac shading though, is not quick thick enough. You must not have added in the sopophorous juice on time..."

"Ahem, Mr Avery. Did you attempt this potion at all, or did you simply use my class as your nap time? Do be more focused - this is a NEWT class, as you all know. Do not snicker at Mr Avery, Mr Mulciber. Is your potion any more up to par?"

"Ah, very good Miss McKinnon! This lilac shade is delectable! Perhaps, had you had more time, you could have made and excellent potion..."

Slughorn landed in front of my cauldron, and smiled simperingly at me.

"And Miss Evans. Do you have a completed potion to show me?"

I nodded, and he glance at my potion.

"Remarkable, as always! Not perfect, but very closely so. It seems your main problem was you did not have quite enough sopophorous juice, is it?"

I nodded silently, and Slughorn beamed at me.

"Besides that, you may still be our winner."

My heart thudded loudly, thinking of having a vial of liquid luck to myself. What would I do with it?

I didn't have time to ponder that thought, because Slughorn had advanced onto the last student in the class - Severus.

"Why, Severus! Your potion is very nearly perfect! If I had not known this was the draught, I might have thought it was water, given how clear it is!"

Slughorn turned away and faced the rest of the class.

"Well, I believe we have found our winner!"

He ceremoniously stuck his hand into his inside jacket pocket and brought out a small vial of golden liquid. He cautiously placed it into Severus' hand.

"Now remember," he warned. "You _cannot_ use this during any official competition, including Quidditch."

Potter and Black snorted at the thought of Severus playing Quidditch, and I couldn't help but agree.

"It is also forbidden to be used during any tests or examinations. Simply drink this on a normal day, and it will become an extraordinary one."

Slughorn returned to the front of the classroom and smiled.

"Well, class is almost over, so you will have the rest of the period to chat among yourselves. You have no homework for tonight, but come ready next class to take lots of notes. That is all."

I smiled over at Marie, who was seated next to me.

"So..." I drawled out. "What were you and Remus discussing before I got here?"

Marie's face flushed a brilliant red, brighter than my hair, and instantly my interest peaked.

"Omigosh Marie, tell me, _tell me_!"

A small embarrassed smile graced her face. "Well ... he just wanted to ... ask me to go to Hogsmeade. With him."

A quiet gasp escaped me. "No way, Marie!"

A fake look of anger overcame her features. "What, is it too hard to think of Remus Lupin wanting to ask me out?"

I laughed, thinking that _no_, that was a very _easy_ thing to think.

"I was more implying that to the fact that Remus finally grew a pair and asked you out."

A loud "Lily!" was nearly shouted by Marie, and I couldn't help but laugh myself into a fit.

In the midst of my laughter, I couldn't help but realize one, small thing.

"Wait," I began. "How does Remua know when the first Hogsmeade visit was? James and I haven't even decided yet, we're supposed to discuss it ... tonight."

Marie smiled at me sweetly. "Well, maybe you'll get a date to Hogsmeade, too."

I glared at her sharply. "From _Potter_?! I would rather burn in -"

"Whoa whoa _whoa_. Lils, I was talking about Jonathon. You know, you're _boyfriend_. But since your attention's so dead set on Potter, is there something you'd like to tell me..." But her smile was a little _too_ wide for it to have been an accident.

"No." My face flushed from the embarrassment of it all. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>"So, I was thinking that the we could just make it the first Saturday of October."<p>

"Yeah, sure. That sounds fine."

Potter's face swung towards me, surprised. "Wait, what? You're agreeing with me?"

I sighed, exasperated. "Well, I see nothing wrong with your decision."

Potter studied me, clearly slightly taken aback. "Alright then, I guess that was all..."

I nodded at him, starting my way to the staircase, before he called me back.

"Hey Lily," I turned and faced him. "Would you ... like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

His face was hopeful, as if this might be different compared to all the other countless times he had asked me out.

And, it kind of was.

Because I kind of wanted to say yes.

"No, James, I'm sorry." I avoided his eyes. "I have a boyfriend. Remember?"

I wasn't sure who I was trying to remind.

And with that, I continued back up the stairs, careful to not glance back down at James Potter.

* * *

><p>OMG WE ARE SO FUCKING SORRY. IT HAS BEEN WAYYYY TOO LONG. DJEVRFJENDNEOEHEB<p>

gahh, we should have updated this summer, but it didn't happen :/

we both had our own shit going on, and we barely saw each other, which makes it kinda hard to write together

so, in all honestly, i (Mulan) wrote this whole chap without Ariel. D: we just never got to working together on it, so I decided just to type up some crap and upload it :D but at least, this chapter is REALLYYY long. I had a lot of crap to fit in :D

sooo we'll try to upload faster. we have the next fiveish chaps planned, do we might get those out before summers over. and once school starts...ehhh...not often, I can promise you.

If your still reading. THANK YOU SO MUCH. we are so sorry for just ditching you guys and never coming back for FIVE months :( and if you're a Twisted Lifesavers fan...well that's a whole other thing, and we'll hopefully be updating soon :)

as always: tumblr - ashlynhumanstories  
>^we'll try to keep up with that now, too ;)<p>

R&R

less than 3


	16. Hogsmeade

Summary:

Following the strict guidelines of Jewel5's "In A Nutshell", we present to to you "The EPIC!": It's Lily and her friends last year, and they intend to make the most of it. Lily instead gets ensnarled by James Potter's new outlook on life- he's nicer, more responsible, and somehow seemed to have gotten hotter over the summer. Will she fall for his charm?  
>~~~Enjoy the EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>The end of September came <em>much<em> too quickly for my liking. Eventually, all I could think about was the impending Hogsmeade visit.

I was excited! Of course! Jonathon had asked me to accompany him just a couple days ago, and I had said yes.

Strangely enough, I felt as if I had said yes more out of obligation than anything else.

No I hadn't! I very much looked forward to spending time with him!

I know, I barely convinced myself either. And by that, I mean I didn't. At all.

The week building up to Saturday was full of pent up anticipation. Chatty third years were much too excited, wondering what the village would be like. Fourth and fifth years gossiped away about who was taking who, and I couldn't help but catch word that James was going to take Rosa Vane, a seventh year Ravenclaw.

... Not that I cared.

The sixth years were, of course, extremely hormonal teenagers. Not that the fifth years weren't, but the sixth years were much more likely to be found in the alleyways. True fact.

And then there was us - the seventh years. There wasn't much distinction, really, between us and the sixth years ... okay, there _was_ no distinction. It's just _weirder_ thinking of people you take classes with in an alleyway.

I mean, isn't it? You sit in a classroom with those people everyday. It's much easier to just think that none of them are sexually active, even if you know that's not true.

Wow, I got off topic. But as I was saying before, everyone was pumped for Hogsmeade, as always.

Except I wasn't, if you couldn't tell from before.

And that made me feel very, very angry with myself. I felt as if I was being unfaithful to Jonathon by not looking forward to his company. I felt even worse when I realized I would much rather go with ... _Potter_, than him.

I tried not to think about it.

* * *

><p>The Friday before the visit, Marie wouldn't stop hyperventilating.<p>

Like, full on hyperventilating. We rushed her to our - their - dorms after morning classes so we could try to calm her down before going down to lunch.

"Marie! Come on girl, you're stronger than this. Your breaking apart over a boy! Show some girl power!"

Marie nodded vigorously, but her breathing didn't slow down.

"I think we'll just need to wait this out," I sighed, situating myself onto Marleen's bed.

Marleen laid Marie down on her bed, and then joined me on her bed.

"So," she began coyly. "Looking forward to tomorrow?"

I forced a smile. "Sure."

"So, everything's going _absolutely_ fine with you and Jonathon?"

I let out a loud sigh. "What do you think." I looked up and grimaced at her.

Marleen smiled sympathetically. "Well, at least you'll always have Potter." Her face was covered in a mischievous smile now.

I gave her a small smile, before running full on ahead with my complicated thoughts.

"I just ... don't want him to have too much power over my own emotions, ya know?" Marleen nodded understandingly.

"I don't want him to somehow manage to dictate my relationship," I closed my eyes in desperation. "We're nothing more than friends and I feel almost as if -"

"- as if you're in a relationship more with him than with your boyfriend? Yeah, I think I get how you feel."

I glance at her questioning, but her eyes are guarded, so I decide not to pry.

She redirects her eyes towards the floor. "I'm still more than a little surprised that you even let him in as much as you have."

I looked at her questioning.

She barked out a laugh. "Hell, you know, I remember little first year Lily cursing him to the end of the world."

She smiled wider. "I also seem to remember _sixth_ year year Lily doing that as well. Except, of course, with actual curses."

I smiled sadly, reminiscing with her.

"And now ... well, you just called him your friend."

"Things change."

"They sure do."

"I don't know know what I'm going to do."

"... It's okay. I don't either."

* * *

><p>We managed to get Marie out of the room, eventually. We caught the last few minutes of lunch, and I don't think I've ever eaten that fast until then.<p>

We didn't have our next class together, because I was off to Arithmancy, while Marie had Divination and Marleen had Ancient Runes. I know, she doesn't seem the type, but she's both really interested and good at it.

We all went our separate ways, but I wound up seeing Marie in Potions, while Marleen had Herbology.

We, of course, completely avoided Potter and Remus all class.

All throughout class, I almost as if I was in a suspended reality.

I did the tasks required in class, but mind wasn't really focusing on anything, which was rather dangerous when you're dealing with potions.

All I could sense was the unsettling feeling that someone was staring at me, and I thought - hoped, almost - that it was James.

I didn't want to get caught staring back at him, but I needed to make sure that he was the one who was gawking at me.

I snuck a glance at Potter, but when I did he seemed completely focused on his work, which within itself was very strange.

I turned back to my work, but could still feel eyes on the back of the head.

"Marie," I muttered. She tilted her head towards me questionably. "I feel like someone's staring at me." I gesture my head towards where Potter.

She glances around my head, and shakes her head in a 'no'.

"Whoever it is, it isn't James."

I didn't know whether to feel relieved or crestfallen. I settled for indifferent.

Luckily enough, class was soon over, and I rushed out of the room as fast as I could. I waited for Marie by the door, and together we went down to dinner.

We sat down next to each other at the Gryffindor table, and started piling our plates with food.

A few moments into dinner, we spotted Marleen stomping angrily towards us, scaring some of the younger students. She dropped her stuff onto the tables, and situated herself across from us. Marie glanced at her questionably, but then caught Remus' eye, which caused her to smile shyly and wave at him.

Marleen let out an unattractive snort, having watched the adorable exchange between her and Remus.

I glare are her half-heartedly. "Don't laugh at her. She's just, you know, extremely nervous for her date tomorrow. And _I_ think their relationship is adorable." Marie blushed heavily, but more so because Remus waved back cheerily, than the fact that I just called her and Remus adorable.

"It's sickening how they make each other so cheerful."

"... Are you okay Marleen?"

"No, does it _sound_ like I'm okay?"

I turn and face her, full attention now on what she has to say. Marie reluctantly does the same.

"What's wrong, Marl?"

Marleen lets out a large breath. "Nothing ... I guess it just upsets me to see my two best buds in such stable relationships."

I snort. "Stable? That's not really what I would call Jonathon and I right now. We barely communicate anymore." A slight look of apprehension crosses her face, but she seems to let it slide for the moment.

Marie chimes in as well. "Yeah, gosh Marleen. Remus and I haven't even gone on one date yet. Neither of us really know where this is going."

Marie and I nod in agreement at Marleen. "And Marl, aren't you with that Johnson bloke? I would have thought that he was taking you to Hogsmeade."

Marie sent me a warning look. "You mean Elliot Johnson? Don't you remember, I broke up with him two days ago. I swear I told you guys that.

Marie nodded in confirmation, but I didn't. How had I missed the fact that my best friend had an emotional break up? Well, the emotional part was negotiable. Marleen never actually cared that much about her boyfriends.

But had I actually been so sucked up in my own world that I didn't even know of her relationship problems?

I guess I was.

Marie comforts her, while I smile encouragingly.

"Better?" Marie questions.

"Yeah. Loads."

The three of us dig into dinner, and I can't help but wonder what had caused Marleen to act this way, because it definitely wasn't only the fact that she was single while we weren't. I closely observed her for the next few minutes, which meant that I caught that how when Sirius Black walked into dinner late, Marleen tensed and stared down at her plate.

Something was definitely up there.

* * *

><p>Saturday came much too fast for my liking. I woke up that morning, and immediately groaned, thinking of the impending day. This, of course, did not make me think any higher of my relationship with Jonathon.<p>

I showered quickly, scared that I might finish at the same time that Potter came back from his run. I wasn't even sure whether or not he was still running, or if he already gotten back and fallen back asleep, but I hoped I wouldn't have to figure out today.

I picked out a random shirt and skirt, not bothering to consider what I was wearing. I knew that once I got down the the seventh year Gyffindor girls dorm Marleen would find some of her own clothes to shove me into.

I walk over to Gryffindor Tower, glad that it was so close to the Head Dorms. I turned to the Fat Lady and said "Balderdash".

Her portrait swung open, and I stepped inside, walking leisurely up the staircase to my old dorm.

I walked in and instantly saw Marleen, Donna and Kate. I smiled at them, greeting them merrily, before Marleen pulled me away to start tortur - I mean, _dressing_ me.

Marleen already had a cute outfit laid out on her bed, so she started raiding her closet for stuff for me to wear.

Marie came out of the bathroom, finished with her shower, and I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

Marleen delicately placed a blouse and pair of jeans into my hands, a determined glint in her eyes. "Lils, darling, be a dear and get these clothes on while I go take my shower." I knew better than to argue with her.

I nodded at her choppily, and she smiled widely and exclaimed "Great!" before bounding over to the bathroom after grabbing a towel and some clothes.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Man, that girl is _scary _sometimes." My old dorm mates all nodded in agreement.

I placed Marleen's carefully picked clothes on my lap after sitting down on her bed. I directed my attention towards Marie, who was already dressed and was working on her makeup.

"It's strange that Marleen has last shower. By this time, usually, she was already dressed, ready to go, and prepared to drag my ass out of bed."

Marie laughed in agreement. "Yeah, she does tend to like first shower, doesn't she? We blame you for sticking us with late showers, just so you know."

I look at her in indignation. "Whatever did I do to you guys?"

She snorted. "Don't you remember first night back? You kept us from our dorms for like, ten minutes, what with you and your whole 'Head Dorms' situation. Donna and Kate got up here _way_ before us, and therefore managed to call first and second shower. I'm just lucky I walked through the door before Marleen did."

I smiled apologetically. "This actually makes me happy, knowing that I don't share _my _shower with three other teenage girls."

"No, instead, you share it with one hormonal teenage boy."

"Good point."

Marie laughed. "So, how _are_ those Head Dorms of yours working out?"

"Fine enough. It's actually not that hard living with Potter. We've just learned how to -"

"- take out your pent-up sexual tension on each other?"

I glare at Marleen, who had just exited the shower. "_No_, I was _going_ to say that we learned to just give each other space -"

"- not _nearly_ exciting as you guys going at it like bunnies all through the night."

She smirked at me playfully, and Marie chimed in with a "She's right", and the rest of our dorm agreed as well.

"You guys - you guys sure are something. How did I _live _with you four for six years?"

"I think the better question is how you're living in the same room as Potter, and your _still_ not hitting that."

I flushed red, and Marleen shouted "Nice one, Kate!" before giving her a high five.

"We are _not_ living in the same room!" I try to protest. "We just ... live across the hall from each other."

Marleen smiles at me patronizingly, and makes me stand up. "Why don't you _actually _go get dressed, and then I can pretty you up for your date. With your boyfriend. Who, incase you forgot, _isn't Potter_."

I glare at her, but follow her advice anyways. After I've put on Marleen's clothes (a cute, casual blouse matched with a pair of skinny jeans), she made me sit down so she could put some makeup on me. By the time she finished with me, we were just in time to catch the carriages going out to Hogsmeade, but had managed to miss breakfast all together.

We all rushed down outside, and Remus met Marie right outside the building. She waved goodbye to us and got into a carriage.

I spotted Jonathon further down, waiting impatiently next to a carriage. I said goodbye to the girls and went down to him.

I smiled at him genuinely, and he smiled in return. He glanced at my outfit and said "You look nice."

You look nice.

Look nice.

_Nice_.

What type of compliment was that for a girl? I got better compliments from _Potter_.

"Thanks, you look nice too."

We got into the carriage, and both sat on the same side. We started up mindless chitchat about classes, passing away the time without saying anything substantial.

Our whole relationship was kinda like that, now that I thought about it.

We got out of the carriage once we got to the village, and he grabbed my hand, and we walked along each other on the pathway.

"What did you want to do first?" He asked me, glancing around at the nearby shops and restaurants.

"I wouldn't mind a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. Would you like to go there first?" I craved food. Missing breakfast was a bad idea.

He shrugged in indifference. "That's fine with me." We walked to the pub, and I got us a table while he went and ordered our butterbeers.

I sat with my back against the store window, and Jonathon sat across from me, bringing over our butterbeers.

For the next hour, we smiled and talked like we always did. I decided to take back what I said earlier. Why was I doubting my relationship? Because of Potter? I needed to sort out my priorities, and also decide whose opinions actually mattered to me. _Potter_ should not be on that list.

We finally set aside our empty glasses which had been refilled many times over, and Jonathon paid Madam Rosmerta for our drinks. We both got out of our seats to exit the pub.

"You said you wanted to go to Honeydukes next, right?"

I nodded. I was still really hungry, and sweets would hopefully lessen that feeling.

Something caught Jonathon's eyes outside the store. "You go on ahead, alright? I'll meet you in a couple of minutes, there's something I need to do."

He rushed out of the store, turning right and rushing down the street. I sighed. _This_ was why I doubted our relationship. I almost forgot. He didn't prioritiize me, even in moments where we planned to spend the whole day together. Like today.

I exited the pub by myself, and started my way towards Honeydukes. No matter what, I really _did _ want some sweets to eat. The fact that Jonathon was disregarding me was not going to distract me from getting something into my stomach that wasn't butterbeer.

"Lils! Why, you sure look lonely walking all by yourself! Where's Michael?"

I had a small heart attack. No big deal. "Potter! Merlin, you scared me! What are you doing?"

He smiled at me charmingly. "I'm ... well, I'm in Hogsmeade!"

I can see that.

"Aren't you here with someone?"

"I could ask _you _the same question. And I came here with Sirius and Peter, so it's not really like I'm missing out on a date or something..."

I tilted my head at him in confusion. "I thought you were going with Rosa Vane."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Around."

"Oh okay. Well, she did ask me, but I declined."

"I'm sure you did." Rosa was exceptionally gorgeous. I doubted any guy could say no to her if she asked them out, Potter included.

"I did! It was sad, really. She looked like a wounded puppy afterwards. I felt like I just wronged the universe or something." And that was why.

I nodded at him absentmindedly, and saw Honeydukes up ahead.

"Well, this is my stop. Gonna get myself some sweets."

"That's sounds awfully pathetic of you, Lils."

I shrugged in a 'what can you do?' type of way. We were going to depart from each other, but then we hard a small crash on the side of the building, in it's alleyway.

"... Should we check that out?" I asked, already inching towards the scene.

"Probably no need to. Most likely, it's just some horny sixth years." What did I tell you before.

Despite what he said, the two of us still inched towards the alleyway, and eventually the two culprits were in our line of sight.

"Hey look!" Potter whispered to me, so the two other teens didn't notice us. "There's Rosa Vane for you! I _told_ you I wasn't here with her. Do you think I would let my date snog some random bloke?!"

I turned to him and responded, "Okay I believe you about the whole Rosa Vane thing, we're cool on that now -"

I cut myself off. Because as luck would have it, that _wasn't _some random bloke.

So I guess Vane _was _irresistible to blokes. And even though Potter didn't let his dates run off to snog other guys, it sure seemed as if _I_ let my dates run off to snog other _girls_.

Because I just did.

Guess who was pinning Vane to an _alleyway_ wall.

"Hey, isn't that Michael - oh hell." James looked at me in a panic, but I only had eyes for two people.

I can't believe I was so stupid.

I can't believe I practically just _let _that happen.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>OMG DID YOU SEE THAT. YES. WE JUST UPDATED TWICE. IN THE SPAN OF A WEEK. WHAAAAT.<p>

sorry the actual hogsmeade visit got so little attention. there were other details, and then before we knew it we had written a crapload but hadn't even gotten to the beginning of Hogsmeade yet. whoops. but hopefully you enjoyed the continuing insight into Lily's head :D

i hope you all appreciate and love how long this chapter is. its our longest yet, beating out, well, the chapter we uploaded 5 days ago. this chapter is twice the length of that one. go us!

so. a lot of crap went down this chapter. who was staring at Lily during Potions? how will Lily react to her bf snogging (god I love that word xD) Rosa Vane? what did Jonathon think was wrong with their relationship, which lead to him cheating? why was Marleen so upset at dinner? how did Remus and Marie's date go? hmm, and what will Snape do with the liquid luck he won last chapter? will Lily and James get together now? guesses are always welcome in the reviews :) haha, and please review! flames, CC, praises...all that good stuff.

THANK YOU to everyone who has favorited/alerted/reviewed! Continue doing that, please! :D It means the world to us, that you guys enjoy our stories.

Tumblr: ashlynhumanstories

R&R

less than 3


End file.
